1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to curling iron stations and more particularly pertains to a new cordless curling iron heating system for facilitating the efficient use of multiple sized curling irons.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of curling iron stations is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,615 describes a system for organizing and heating multiple curling irons. Another type of curling iron stations is U.S. Pat. No. 4,101,756 having a stand for multiple electric curling irons.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system that includes certain improved features such as individual on/off switching, digital temperature control, and efficient layout for multiple size curling irons.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by incorporating multiple sockets for receiving cordless curling irons and multiple heating elements.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new cordless curling iron heating system that allow thirteen different sizes to be used contemporaneously.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new cordless curling iron heating system that fits efficiently into a standard cosmetology work station.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a housing which includes a plurality of curling iron sockets, each one of a plurality of heating elements coupled to an associated one of the plurality of curling iron sockets for heating the associated curling iron socket, and a plurality of cordless curling irons which are insertable into a desired one of the curling iron sockets for heating.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.